


Insecure at 3am

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, i certainly didn't, idk - I just wanted to write about my three fave ships getting drunk and dancing together, insecure Kise, who knew Kuroko could dance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drunken Kise gets insecure when drunk Aomine dances with an equally drunken Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic  
> idk, I just wanted to write about my 3 fave ships all getting drunk/dancing together.

“This is great!” Kise yelled over the music, hips grinding in time to the beat as he winked suggestively at Aomine, who was steadily becoming flustered under the influence of one too many drinks, and in no small part by the sight of his boyfriend wiggling his hips around seductively.  


“Isn’t it?” Kuroko agreed with a small, almost indistinguishable smile, gone between one bright flash of the strobe lights and the next. Much to the couple’s surprise, Kuroko had agreed readily to their suggestion of all going together to a club for a night of drinking, debauchery and general winding down after the stressful few months they’d had of being adversaries. They'd been out for three hours or so now, having had pre-drinks at Kise's flat, and all of them were rather drunk.  


Kuroko had also thrown himself into the dancing quite enthusiastically for the small male, though his lack of presence had led to him needing to be sandwiched between the two miracles to prevent him from being flattened by the other people dancing who didn’t see him.  


Kagami, after much persuasion on Kuroko’s part, had also eventually agreed to come along, though he had refused to dance even after an offer of a one-on-one with Aomine. Instead, he sat against one of the walls at a table, nursing a beer and glaring generally across the dark room, looking unimpressed with life. Besides him sat Midorima, who’d been dragged along by Takao, who was dancing enthusiastically next to Kise as he snuck quick looks at the green-haired male. He was laughing constantly to himself, Shin-chan looked far too awkward and disapproving for a club like this, sitting straight-backed and stiff and looking for all the world as if he hated being there with every inch of his being, even as he took the opportunity to drink more whiskies than he probably should. If one looked closely, they could also see that Midorima’s eyes rarely left Takao’s writhing form and from the heat in his gaze that he wasn’t entirely averse to the sight before him.  


On the dance floor it was hot, stuffy and crowded and the basketball players were working up a sweat as if they’d been practising for hours. Yet Kise’s model looks weren't being affected, instead the heat brought an attractive flush to his cheeks, his eyes glinting alongside his silver earring with every flashing light. His fingers went to the top button of his shirt, tugging it undone and a couple more as he fanned himself, trying to reduce the heat some. Aomine’s eyes followed every movement hungrily, tracing the exposed skin with a need that Kise was feeling himself. Aomine’s shirt was also plastered against him, leaving the ridges of his abs deliciously exposed under the thin cotton, and Kise’s eyes kept straying down towards what he wanted most. Aomine noticed and couldn't stop the flash of satisfaction as he slid his own hand down his body and watched his boyfriend’s lips part in what he knew to be lust.  


“I'm going to get us some drinks!” Kise yelled as he met Aomine’s eyes, the blue-haired boy’s hand having reached his hip, telling Kise without words what he wanted. The lust in them threatened to remove the last of his sensibilities and he only just prevented a whimper as he swallowed hard. He saw Kuroko nod, swaying more smoothly than one would expect to the beat and Takao just yelled for shots. Laughing, having gained some of his composure, Kise shot his boyfriend a saucy wink before squeezing through the crowd towards the bar. Aomine watched the blond haired tease’s progress even as an idea began to form in mind, both to get revenge on the blond for getting him hot then bailing, and also just to rile Kagami, who was looking as sullen as usual.  


“Hey, Tetsu,” he murmured, leaning in towards the pale blue-haired boy to be heard over the music without having to shout. “Dance with me for a bit.”  


Kuroko’s eyes flicked towards Kagami, and his mind clearly followed the same path as his former light as the expression that Aomine knew to be smugness lit his eyes as he nodded, turned to Aomine and slid so that their bodies were touching from head to toe. Or as well as they could anyway, when considering the height difference between the two figures.  


But even being so small, Kuroko’s body slid along Aomine’s seductively, small fingers dancing up his waist. Aomine swallowed convulsively, staring numbly into light blue eyes, surprised at the quiet boys forwardness, even though he shouldn't have been. They moved together for a good few minutes, Kuroko a much better dancer than one would expect, both aware of each other and their mild attraction, but both also more focused on their other partners, hoping this would cause some beneficial action for them both as they pretended to get closer than they actually were, helped along by the dim lighting and crush of bodies surrounding them.  


No-one but for Takao noticed Kise working his way back through the crowd with four shots, as requested, balanced precariously in his hands. Nor did the others notice him stop dead in the middle of the walkway, staring at the sight of his boyfriend looking down numbly into the eyes of the boy he'd wanted in middle school, both of them plastered up against each other in a way that Kise had always thought Aomine, despite his wanting Kuroko, saved for him. He immediately turned around and headed blindly for the exit, downing two of the shots in quick succession as he dropped the rest onto an empty space on the bar, needing fresh air as old insecurities rose up to swallow him in his drunken state. Watching with mild concern, Takao would have done something, but he was a little tipsy and a drunk Midorima was letting him have his way with him, and there was no way he was letting this opportunity go. At that point, Midorima's right hand slid up the front of his shirt to play with the hard nub of his nipple and he lost all thoughts of the blond completely, grinding down on Midorima's obvious arousal as let his whimpers be drowned out by the heavy beat smothering everything.

At the same time the blond miracle stepped out of the hot club into the cold night air, Aomine was forced away from Kuroko unexpectedly, stumbling into the crowd as Kagami barged in between the two of them. He watched, more than a little dumbfounded as Kagami forcibly picked Kuroko up and carried him through the crowd until he was lost from sight. He turned back to where Takao had been less than five minutes ago, but the hawk-eyed boy was no longer there. Frowning, Aomine looked around to find the black-haired boy sitting on top of his green-haired boyfriend, bodies pressed together intimately as their mouths also met in a carnal dance that was deeper than probably should have been acceptable in a public place. Midorima looked stiff and unwelcoming but within one flash of a bright light and the next, taped fingers were in the back of Takao’s shirt, pulling it out from his trousers as his fingers slid up Takao's back, making it obviously clear that he was a willing participant in what they were doing. It was nothing that Aomine had ever expected or even entertained the view that Midorima would enjoy, but as one saw the accepting way he was allowing hips to grind down on him removed most, if not all, doubt that he didn't want it.  


Sighing now he'd been abandoned by everyone, Aomine wondered where the hell Kise was with their drinks. Grumbling silently with the effort, he forced his way through the crowd, searching for the tell-tale flash of golden blond.  


He had to do a double take when he was pushed into the wall by a dancing stranger, for it to push back aggressively. Frowning, he was about to say something when he realised he knew the person standing there. Make that two people. Kagami had Kuroko pressed against the wall, Kuroko's legs around his hips as they did some grinding that was probably a bit too serious even for a club like this. They pulled away after a second and Aomine couldn't stop his smirk as Kuroko, looking as dazed as he'd ever seen him, met his eyes blankly.  


"You're welcome," he yelled over the music, slapping Kagami's back one last time to goad him before continuing on in his search for his dumb blond.  


It took him two rotations of the dance floor, three bathroom checks and almost half an hour to decide that his idiot boyfriend had indeed left the club without a word. Swearing under his breath, he headed for the exit, passing both Midorima and Takao who had progressed in their undressing so much that the bouncers were eyeing them warily. Aomine sighed and tapped Takao's shoulder.  


"Oi! Take it home, you two." Aomine yelled. Takao waved him off, hips grinding onto Midorima's in time to the beat, lips not even breaking away. "Well at least don't get kicked out!" He added, rolling his eyes as he continued on.  


He reached the exit at the same time as Kuroko and Kagami. Kuroko offered Aomine a smug grin as he led Kagami dumbly outside.  


"I believe Kise-kun went to get food. Aomine-kun," Kuroko said as he sent Kagami to flag a taxi. "It was good to dance with you. We should do this again sometime."  


"Kuroko!" Kagami called the small boy over impatiently, looking as if he were about to barge over again.  


"Goodnight, Aomine-kun."  


"See ya," Aomine waved goodbye as the taxi peeled off and he was left alone outside the club.  


Sighing, he headed in search for the nearest Maji Burger. While the blond always insisted it was bad for his health and looks, almost every night out, especially one including alcohol, ended up with a post-midnight trip to the fast food chain.  


Sure enough, Kise was sitting alone in the corner with the largest set of chips they had, a huge coke and an ice-cream. As Aomine strode over, Kise dipped one of his chips into the ice cream and ate it.  


"That's disgusting," he sighed as he sat in the chair opposite the blond, taking a sip of the drink without asking. "And why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I spent twenty minutes searching for you."  


Kise swallowed his fry wrong in his surprise and choked. Aomine sighed and pushed the coke in front of him over so the other boy could help himself.  


"You were busy dancing with Kuroko," Kise said after he'd recovered, even knowing as he said it that he sounded like a petulant five year old. "I didn't want to bother you."  


"Idiot," Aomine ground out, surprised and pissed off in equal measures. "That was just a dance."  


Kise said nothing and Aomine sighed. He had sobered up quite a lot, though also being able to handle his drink better than his boyfriend helped and he understood what Kise was thinking.  


"You're stupid," Aomine sighed, "but it's you I want, Kise. Not Kuroko."  


"But you wanted Kurokocchi first," Kise mumbled, stuffing another ice-cream covered chip into his mouth.  


"And then I wanted you more. Christ Kise, that was only to get back at you for teasing me like that. It's still your dick I want to suck off later tonight." He said it bluntly, and was rewarded with the sheer satisfaction of seeing Kise flush red all over and being left speechless.  


"I thought we went through this?" Aomine sighed, not willing to admit his slight concern that his boyfriend thought he preferred another man.  


"We did," Kise mumbled, staring into the slowly melting ice cream. "But you didn't dance with me like that tonight." He sounded sulky all over again.  


"Because you wanted to stop Tetsu from being crushed!" the darker boy sighed, exasperated. "If not, we'd probably have ended up like Midorima and Takao, practically fucking across a table."  


Kise's face lit up. "Really?"  


"Really. You idiot. It's you I want."  


Kise was silent for a long moment, before his fingers reached across the table for Aomine’s. It was the first time Aomine had held his hand in public, and if it had been any other situation he probably would have refused. But Kise's eyes, while still shining brighter than they had earlier, were still fraught with worry, no matter how well he thought he'd hidden it. And Aomine, despite all of his bluffs, really did care for the overly-lively blond. So, sighing with grave disapproval, he let their fingers lace together.  


"Come on, stupid, let's go home," he sighed.  


"So you can suck me off?" Kise grinned, composure back once again, popping a final chip into his mouth before spooning up the ice cream left in the paper bowl with his free hand. "Like you said you wanted to."  


"Oh, I'll suck you off alright," Aomine said darkly, eyes dropping to Kise's lips as wicked thoughts ran through the blue-haired male’s head. "Better than you've ever had before."  


Kise was left speechless for the second time in just a few short minutes, this time a mixture of shock and sudden arousal, before managing a nod and allowing Aomine to pull him out of the booth towards a taxi for home. And the insecure part of him thrilled that this was what Aomine wanted, what he would do for Kise willingly and happily. And that meant more and reassured him more than anything.


End file.
